1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for a vehicle comprising a motor which drives front wheels and a motor which drives rear wheels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a proposal for a vehicle comprising a motor which drives front wheels and a motor which drives rear wheels. There further has been proposed a vehicle which comprises a front-wheel drive motor and a rear-wheel drive motor as described above, and also comprises an engine for driving front wheels (for example, see Patent Literature 1).